Stellarella: A Cinderella Story
by k1rston
Summary: Basic retelling of the Cinderella story with the characters from Lemonade Mouth. Ray/Stella, Wen/Olivia, and Scott/Mo. Many twists added to the story. *Used to be titled Cinderella: Lemonade Mouth Version*


**Lemonade Mouth Fanfiction**

**Cinderella: Lemonade Mouth Version**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the movie _Lemonade Mouth_ nor do I own _Cinderella. _I also don't own the song _Today Was a Fairytale _by Taylor Swift, the song _Party in the USA _by Miley Cyrus, or the song _A Moment Like This _by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Basic retelling of the C_inderella_ story with the characters from _Lemonade Mouth_. Ray/Stella, Wen/Olivia, and Scott/Mo.

**Cinderella- **Stella

**Prince Charming- **Ray

**Evil Stepsister- **Jules

**Stepmother- **Principal Brenigan

**Fairy Godmother- **Miss Reznik/Mo/Olivia

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! Stell! Liv! Look at the poster! The end of the year dance is coming up! We have to go, you guys!" Mo was already getting excited, and the dance was two weeks away.<p>

"Oh, yeah, totally. Mr. Brenigan will totally let us play!" Stella said, totally misinterpreting Mo's excitement.

Mo rolled her eyes and Olivia explained what they had meant. "No, Stell, Mo meant that we should _go_ as in _not as a band, _as just us."

Stella cocked her head, and raised her eyebrows. "Wha-?"

Mo sighed exasperatedly. "Stella! As in me and Scott, Liv and Wen, Charlie and his girlfriend, Taylor, and you and..." Mo trailed off, making Stella roll her eyes.

"Okay, I get it. You want one night where you all wanna be all couple-y and gushy romantic and all the stuff." Stella pretended to gag just as Scott, Wen, Charlie and his girlfriend, Taylor, walked up.

"Hey Mo." Scott gave her a kiss and she smiled.

Wen walked up to Olivia and put an arm around her shoulders, making her blush. "Hey Livy." He waved to Mo and Stella.

"Right, I don't get a special guy to come up to me and be all like, 'Hey Stell.'" Stella pretended to pout.

Mo rolled her eyes and turned to Scott. "Hey, look at that poster, we should all go!"

"To play?" Charlie questioned.

Mo smacked him. "No, stupid. Why can't we just go and have fun, without playing."

"We can have fun _while_ playing. Mo, no. stop. Don't smack- OW!" Charlie rubbed his arm.

"That sounds like fun." Wen agreed. "Livy, will you go with me to the dance?"

Olivia blushed and smiled. "Yes, of course."

Scott turned to Mo. "Mo?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Oh my God! We'll have so much fun!"

Stella turned to Charlie and Taylor expectantly. "Well? Aren't you gonna ask Taylor, Charlie?"

"Oh, I already did this morning." He smiled down at Taylor and she giggled.

Stella rolled her eyes again. "Great, I'll just hang with one of you guys then."

The couples stopped talking and looked at her. "Uh. Are you sure you don't wanna go with someone?"

Stella narrowed her eyes at Mo. "And _who_ would that someone be?"

Scott stood in front of his girlfriend. "Maybe someone whose name starts with 'Ray' and ends with 'Beech'?" He nodded his head to the left and Stella looked over. She saw Ray leaning against the lockers flirting with Jules and Patty.

She glared at Scott and screeched. "_Ray Beech_? You all think I like _him?_"

"Yes." They said in unison.

Stella blushed and tried to hide it, but her band mates saw it anyway. "Oh. My. God. You _do_ like him. Wen, you so owe me twenty bucks."

Wen groaned and pulled out a twenty and handed it to Mo. "Wait. Hold up, you all bet on if I like Ray or not?"

"Uh. Yes?" Mo said sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, because you do. We so need to get you all together. You'll be like, the power couple of Mesa High." Olivia gushed. "And anyway, practically the whole school knows you both like each other. You all have been pretty close recently, after he apologized and all."

Olivia was right. After the whole incident at Rising Star, which neither of the bands won, Ray had apologized one day at school, and Stella had been hesitant to forgive him, considering everything he had done to their band, but in the end, he was sincere and Stella and Ray have been pretty close friends ever since.

"She's right, you know. Have you not seen how he looks at you?" Charlie added.

"Or how close he stands to you." Wen offered.

"Plus the fact that he talks to you all the time." Scott brought up. Scott and Ray had forgotten their differences and are pretty good friends now, even though Scott is still a guitarist in Lemonade Mouth.

Stella was blushing the whole time. "Would you all shut up? I don't like him, he doesn't like me. Plus, he's probably going with Jules or Patty or another cheerleader, why would he want me, anyway?"

Everyone shut up after that and didn't dare say another word about Ray, fearing the wrath of one Stella Yamada.

Mo coughed in attempt to get rid of the awkward silence. "Okay, well, I need to get home, or my dad's gonna freak, so I'll see you guys later." Turning to Stella, she said, "I'll talk to you and Livy about all this dance stuff later, 'kay?" Olivia and Stella nodded.

"I'll drive you home." Scott offered. "Bye guys." They waved and left, leaving Wen, Olivia, Charlie, Taylor, and Stella.

"Well, we should probably get going too. Bye Stell, Charlie, Taylor." Wen said, dragging Olivia away.

"Okay, I guess it's just us, Charlie." Stella said.

"Uh. Actually, Stell. I have to drive Taylor home. Sorry." He shrugged apologetically.

"Oh...It's fine, I'll just walk. It's not that far..."

Charlie waved awkwardly and him and Taylor left.

Stella sighed and started walking out of the school.

"Hey, Yamada! Wait up!" She turned around to see none other then Ray Beech running towards her. She stopped and let him catch up to her. "Hey, are you walking?"

"Yeah. The others ditched me to drive their girlfriends home, so I guess I'm just walking." She shrugged to show that it was no big deal.

"Stella. Your house is like an hour walk from here! By the time you get home, it'll be dark out!" Ray said. "Here, I'll drive you." He offered.

"Ray, it's fine, really. I can just walk. I need the exercise anyway." Stella shrugged again. "No big deal."

"Yes big deal. C'mon. I'll drive you home. No big deal." He said imitating her.

She laughed and followed him to his car.

"Thanks Ray."

"Anything for my favorite Lemon Head." Stella laughed. He still called them the Lemon Heads and other variations of Lemonade Mouth, but Stella now took it as a compliment.

"Ha. Ha. You're so incredibly funny, Ray." She deadpanned.

He laughed and drove out of the school parking lot.

"Hey, so why did I hear my name being yelled across the hall earlier?" Ray asked.

Stella blushed, she had forgotten he was in the hallway too. "Uh, nothing, Scott was being stupid and yeah..." She mentally smacked herself, that was the worst excuse ever.

Ray looked at her, and decided not to push it. "Yeah, he can be known to be very stupid sometimes."

Stella laughed. "So, did you see the poster about the end of the year dance today?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh. Yeah. Are you going?" He asked sneaking glances at Stella.

"I am, their forcing me to go. No date yet though. I don't even know who I'd go with, so I'll probably go alone. Hang out with the group. You know."

Ray smiled at her. "I don't know a guy good enough for you, Yamada."

When she looked at his smile, she swore her heart skipped a beat. "Ha. Ha. I'm not that special. Anyway, are you gonna go?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll probably gonna end up going with Jules or someone." He said, unsure of himself.

Stella felt disappointment surge through her. "Oh..."

"Why?" He joked, "Were you planning on asking me, Yamada?"

She laughed, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "In your dreams, Beech."

They pulled into her driveway. Stella turned to Ray. "Thanks Ray. I'm so glad I didn't have to walk." She gave him a side hug and and got out.

He waited until Stella was on her porch, and then called out, "Hey, Stell!"

She turned around. "What?"

"Do you want to-" He paused and she looked at him expectantly. "Uh, never mind."

"Okay, weirdo. Whatever you say. Bye Ray! See you later." She waved and Ray sighed.

He had chickened out and he regretted it so much.

* * *

><p>It was later that day and Stella was on the phone with Mo and Olivia.<p>

"Wait a second, he _drove you home_?" Mo squealed.

"Yes, we've been over this, Mo. He drove me home after you all ditched me."

"Sorry about that, Stell. Me and Wen had to go." Olivia apologized.

"It's alright...I guess."

"No, let's get back to him driving you home. He totally likes you, Stell. Everyone can tell besides you! And you obviously like him!" Mo squealed again.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Are you stupid? He even told me he was probably gonna go to the dance with Jules."

"He said probably, Stell. Probably means he might, or might not. I bet he wanted to ask you." Olivia reassured.

Stella thought this over. "Wait, right before he pulled away, he wanted to ask me something, but he said never mind..."

"What were his exact words?" Mo asked.

"Uh. I think it was 'Do you want to' then he stopped and said never mind."

"Oh my God. Mo, don't you think he was so gonna ask her to the dance, right?"

"Definitely, Stell! He was going to ask you to the dance!"

Stella rolled her eyes again and sighed. "He could of said 'Do you want to take care of my cat' for all I know. There are a million things he could of said. I doubt he was going to say 'Do you want to go to the dance with me."

"Wait, he has a cat?"

"Ignoring Mo, Stell, would you stop doubting yourself. You are a gorgeous girl. Any guy would be lucky to take you the dance."

"Are you trying to ask me out, Olivia? Because I'm so not like that. No offense." Stella heard her sigh and grinned.

"You and Ray would be so cute together. Just admit you like him, and we can set you all up." Mo cut in.

"Fine. I like Ray Beech, are you happy now?" Even though they couldn't see her, Stella blushed.

"Good! Mo, onto Plan A." Olivia said excitedly.

"Wait, what? You guys made a plan?"

"Yeah. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna make you our personal doll and dress you up all cute, and tomorrow, when you go to school, Ray will totally ask you. We're gonna make sure of it. We're making Scott tell Ray to ask you. Okay?"

Stella sighed. "Fine, but when are you going to dress me up?"

"Now!" Olivia and Mo yelled in unison.

Stella heard the doorbell ring and Mo and Olivia's voices downstairs.

She shut her phone and counted down to three.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

"We're here, Stell!" Mo announced, Olivia followed in behind her.

"Were you guys waiting on my porch or something?"

They exchanged glances and smiled innocently. "Let's dress you up."

Mo threw open her closet door and gasped. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Olivia went over and Stella heard her gasp too. "Stella! You have the most amazing clothes I have ever seen!"

"Oh. My. God."

"We heard you the first time, stop repeating it." Stella said.

"I'm sorry. I'm on a clothes high. These are so cute! How come you never wear them to school?"

"Because they're not me. They're so preppy. They're more your style."

"Are you kidding me? These are so cute. You have to wear this!" Olivia said, holding up a yellow sundress.

"That will totally make Ray fall at your feet, awaiting your every command. He'll be your Prince Charming and you can be Cinderella!"

"You can be Juliet and he can be your Romeo!" Olivia added.

The girls aww'd together and Stella rolled her eyes. "Didn't Romeo and Juliet both die in the end?"

"Uh, yes, but, ignoring that part!"

Stella sighed again, finding no way out of this. "Fine, doll me up, girls."

* * *

><p>Every jaw dropped as Stella stepped out of the car with Mo and Olivia grinning like idiots. Stella had her hair curled and she was wearing the yellow dress from yesterday. The yellow dress came down just above her knees and had a black belt right below the bust.<p>

She walked into the school with random guys hitting on her.

"Looking hot today, Stella." A guy in her math class commented. She shot him a glare and he backed away.

Some guys whistled. "Hey, baby, you wanna-" He never finished his sentence because Stella slapped him and left.

The three girls walked up to the guys who were waiting for them at their lockers.

Scott, Wen, and Charlie's jaw dropped when they saw Stella. "Wow. You can really clean up, Stella. Ray will definitely ask you out as soon as he sees you." Scott joked and Stella punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He shook his head and laughed. "Same old Stella."

She grinned and twirled around for them. "Well, do I look okay?" She sounded nervous.

"Yeah, you look great, Stella." Charlie said and Wen nodded.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Ray in first period, by lunch you'll have a date to the dance." Scott grinned.

The bell rang, interrupting the six friends. "Well, better head to class. We don't want Principal Brenigan to give us detention again." Mo winked and they all split up to their classes.

Scott walked to his first period class, which just so happened to be History. He saw Ray and went over to sit down in the seat next to him. "Hey man."

Ray looked up and nodded. "Hey."

"So, I was wondering, are you going to the dance with anyone?" Scott asked.

Ray looked at him strangely. "Uh, dude. I know I'm hot and all, but I don't like you like that."

Scott cocked his head, then realized what he had said and backtracked. "No, that's not what I meant. I was gonna ask you to ask this girl we both know. She likes you and was wondering-"

"Oh, Jules? I already asked her yesterday. No worries man." Ray said and turned back around when the teacher entered.

Scott sighed. "Yeah, Jules..." He has got a lot of explaining to do to Mo and Olivia.

* * *

><p>"What?" Mo hissed later when Scott told them what happened.<p>

Scott sighed. "When I told him he should ask this girl to the dance, he thought I was talking about Jules, and he told me he already asked Jules to the dance yesterday!"

"Okay, guys, calm down. We need to break this to Stell gently. She got all dressed and we don't want to tell her that-"

"Tell me what?" Stella said walking up the trio. Their eyes went wide and they went silent.

"Tell me what?" Stella repeated.

"Uh, Mo?" Scott said.

"I think Olivia wants to take this one." Olivia shot her a glare and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Stell. I know you got all dressed up and everything, but he already asked Jules..."

Stella's face fell. "Oh..."

"If it makes you feel any better, you can hang with us at the dance. You'll still go right? We can spend the night and make each other look pretty!" Mo said, trying to cheer Stella up.

"Yeah, of course I'll still go." Stella didn't want to cry in front of them. "Look, I gotta go. Get to class early, or something." She made up a lame excuse and left them there.

Mo turned to Scott. "Ugh! You need to fix this!"

Scott was baffled. "Me? Why me? It's not my fault he asked Jules!"

"Just... do something!" Mo said and went to her next class, dragging Olivia with her.

"Women. Can't live with them. Can't live without them." He said under his breath and went to find Ray to fix things.

* * *

><p>Principal Brenigan was making his usual rounds on his Segway PT when he heard sniffling coming from the janitor's closet.<p>

He got out his detention slips and filled one out and opened the door to find Stella Yamada skipping class.

"Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised? Stella, come with me to my office."

She looked at him and nodded, not even bothering to put up a fight.

In his office, he paced in front of her while she stood there, looking at the floor.

"Stella, this is the third time this month that you've been caught skipping class. I'm going to give you detention, and I will have to ban you from going to the dance next week."

Stella looked up sharply. "What? No! Anything but that. I'll go to detention for two weeks, I'll stop skipping class. Anything, please just let me go to the dance."

Principal Brenigan sighed. "I'm sorry, Stella. My decision is final. Please return to your class now.

"But-"

"Go." He said firmly.

Stella nodded and tried holding in tears and left. Even though she wasn't going to be going with Ray, she had still wanted to go with her friends.

She went back to class with a late slip and sat down, not paying attention to anything the teacher was saying.

* * *

><p>Lunch came and when she told everyone what had happened, they seemed just as upset as she was.<p>

"Stell! That sucks! Now we won't have any fun without you!" Mo said.

"Don't let me ruin your fun. It's fine." Stella looked around. "Wait, where's Scott?"

"Oh, I don't know. Wait, I think he's with Ray." Stella winced and Mo noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't meant to bring him up!"

"It's fine. We're still friends..." Stella trailed off.

They nodded and their was another awkward silence.

"So, uh, anyone want anything from the soda machine?" Stella asked as she got up.

Everyone shook their head and Stella left.

She walked to the soda machine, brushing off every guy that tried to hit on her, but it just so happened that Ray's table was right next to the machine.

"Hey, Stella, come here for a-" Ray looked up, and just like every other guy today, his jaw dropped. "Oh, um, oh." He managed to stutter. "Wow. You, uh, look great today, Yamada."

Stella blushed. "Thanks Beech." She looked behind him and there was Scott smiling and giving her a thumbs up. She gave a weak smile back. "Uh, what did you want me over here for?"

Ray looked confused for a second. "Oh, uh, well I forgot..." Everyone laughed at him.

Stella rolled her eyes and went to get her soda and went back to her table.

Their conversations began again and ranged from puppies to lemonade, anything but Ray and the Dance.

* * *

><p>Stella opened the door to the detention room and saw Miss Reznik sitting at her desk looking at some papers.<p>

She looked up and sighed when she saw Stella. "Hello, Stella. What did you do today?"

"I got caught skipping class today." She said looking down.

"Stella you have got to stop skipping class!"

Stella grinned. "Isn't that what you tell me every time I'm here?"

Miss Reznik rolled her eyes and pointed to the desk right in front of her. "You're the only one that has detention today, so just sit their and do...something. I guess."

Stella sat their and twiddled her thumbs, thinking about everything that happened today.

"So, Stella, are you going to the dance?" Miss Reznik asked out of boredom.

Stella winced and muttered, "I'm not going. Principal Brenigan banned me from going because of all the times I skipped."

Miss Reznik's eyes went wide. "What? That's not fair! It's the end of the year dance, he can't ban you!"

"Well, apparently he can, and he did."

Miss Reznik thought for a minute. "Is he even going to be there?" Stella could see a plan forming in her teachers mind.

Stella nodded. "He's always there, you know how he is."

"Hm, well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" She grinned mischievously. No wonder she was Stella's favorite teacher.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? So he's not going to be there?" Mo said excitedly.<p>

Stella grinned. "Nope, Miss Reznik is going to make sure he's not going to be there."

"Do you know how she's going to do that?" Scott asked through a mouthful of pizza.

The six of them were at Dante's and were discussing Miss Reznik's plan over pizza.

"No, she didn't tell me exactly what she was going to do, but all I know is that he won't be there at all." Stella said, sipping her lemonade.

"Wait, but how do you know he won't show up during the dance?" Charlie said, munching on his pizza.

"Yeah, what if he somehow comes back?" Wen asked.

"Let's just hope for the best, right? I mean, we always trusted Miss Reznik, so let's truth her now."

"Olivia's right, let's just hope for the best. Anyway, I wonder what-" Stella got interrupted by a bell signaling someone walking in. She looked over and there's Ray. "Unbelievable." Stella muttered under her breath.

"Scott?" Mo said threateningly.

"Uh," Scott looked nervous. "I may have sent him a text and told him we were here?"

Stella shot him a glare. She quickly put on a smile and Ray approached them. "Hey guys, mind if I join you?"

The six of them shook their heads and Ray sat down in the only open seat left, right next to Stella.

"You have got to be kidding me." Stella said under her breath.

Ray looked at her, "Did you say something, Stella?"

She shook her head and forced a smile. "Nope, nothing at all."

They kept talking and Stella kept quiet for most of the time.

Longest night ever.

* * *

><p>The week passed by quickly, and then the next week passed by even quicker, and before anyone knew it, Friday, the day of the big dance, was here.<p>

Miss Reznik had told her earlier this week that their plan was working and that she could go to the dance without any worry.

"Stella! It's here! The big dance is finally here!" Mo squealed while twirling around.

Stella laughed. "Will you calm down? Where's Olivia? We need to go if we want to get ready in time."

They turned around and see Olivia running down the hallway. "I'm so sorry! I got caught up with- uh, a teacher." She turned bright red and they knew she was with Wen.

Stella laughed. "It's alright. C'mon, my mom's waiting to drive us to my house."

* * *

><p>"Stella, you look so pretty!" Mo and Olivia squealed. "If Ray doesn't drop Jules and come after you, something's wrong with him."<p>

Stella smiled. "Thanks guys, you guys looked great too. Scott and Wen are definitely going to drop at your feet when they see you."

"Okay, so we all agree. We all look great tonight!" Mo yelled, twirling around in her sparkly blue dress.

It was a strapless dress that went down to her knees. I had a belt with a bow right under the bust and it had sparkles everywhere. Mo was wearing blue heels that matched her dress perfectly.

Olivia was wearing a pink dress. It also was strapless and had a white belt. It had three layers and was very ruffly. It went down to a little above the knee. She was wearing white peeptoe shoes.

Stella on the other hand, was wearing a a black dress with purple ruffles from her shoulder to the hem of the dress. There was a purple belt and lots of ruffles. It stopped above the knee and she was wearing purple heels to match. She also had her silver charm bracelet that had guitars on it Ray had given her for her birthday a few months ago. She always wore it.

"When are the guys picking us up?" Stella asked, checking her phone for the time. It was already 6:45 and the dance started at 7.

"Scott just texted me, he said him and Wen are on his way." Mo said, fixing her hair.

"Where's Charlie?" Olivia asked, putting on lip gloss.

"He has to pick up Taylor, so it's just me, you, Stella, and Scott and Wen." Mo replied.

"All right. Are you sure you guys don't want me to get my mom to drive me? I can leave you two alone with Wen and Scott." Stella felt bad for intruding, but Mo and Olivia didn't seem to mind.

"It's fine Stella, really. We'll go as friends." Mo said reassuring Stella.

Stella smiled. "Thanks guys."

They heard a honk outside and they looked out the window to see Scott and Wen in the car waving at the girls.

The girls grabbed their phones and purses and headed down the stairs.

"Bye mom! We're leaving!" Stella called to her mom.

"Okay, have fun!"

They went outside and Scott and Wen looked at their girlfriends in surprise.

"Wow, Mo, you look great." Mo smiled.

"Thanks, Scott, you look good too."

Wen looked at Olivia and she blushed. "You look beautiful, Olivia."

Olivia turned and even brighter red and looked at Wen. "Thanks, Wen, you look great too."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Yes, we all look beautiful, can we all get to the dance now?"

They piled into the car with Scott driving and Mo in the passenger seat.

"Oh, by the way, if you guys see Principal Brenigan, remember to tell me! I'm not supposed to be here, alright?"

They nodded and their conversation to the school was light and fun.

"We're here!" Mo yelled as she got out.

They all got out and followed Mo and Scott into the transformed gym. There were already a lot of people there and the music was in full blast.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" Mo grabbed Olivia and Stella's wrists and dragged them to the dance floor, leaving the guys at the snack table, doing what guys do best: eat.

The song Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus was playing, and even though Stella hated the song, she let go and started dancing with her friends anyway. They were having a grand time and even Wen, Scott, and Charlie stopped eating and joined them.

The song sadly ended and the song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson came on. Mo and Scott went off the dance, and so did Wen and Olivia. Stella turned around to ask Charlie something, but he was off dancing with Taylor.

Stella sighed and walked back to the snack table, someone else was already there and when she walked closer she saw that it was Ray. "Ray Beech, is that you?" Stella asks humorously.

Ray looks up and gives her a cheeky smile. "In the flesh, Yamada."

Stella looked around for his date, Jules, but when she didn't see her, she looked at him confused. "Where's Jules?"

"Oh, she didn't come, she had a date with her boyfriend tonight. She told me at the last minute, so.." He trailed off.

"Wait, boyfriend? I thought you all were... you know..." She looked away embarrassingly.

Ray almost spit out his drink. "Me and _Jules_? That's funny, Yamada. We're just friends, she has a boyfriend."

Stella looked embarrassed. "Well, where's your date?"

"My who?" She looked at him amusingly.

"Date? No one asked you?" He seemed surprised.

"Nope."

"Well then c'mon." Ray held out his hand.

"Wait, what?" Stella asked shocked.

"Dance with me." Ray told her rolling his eyes.

Stella looked at his outstretched hand and smiled at him, she took it and he led her to the dance floor just as Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift started.

Stella put her hands on his shoulders and Ray put his hands around her waist.

_**Today was a fairytale  
>You were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six<br>Today was a fairytale**_

Stella looked up at Ray, who was good couple inches taller then her, and smiled. He smiled back and it was a real, sincere smile that made her heart melt.

**Today was a fairytale**

"You look really pretty, Stella." Stella blushed and looked down at her feet.

"You look good too, Ray."

_**Today was a fairytale  
>I wore a dress<br>You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess<br>Today was a fairytale  
><strong>_

Stella looked around, and saw Mo and Scott beaming at her. Olivia and Wen were next to them, mouthing "Aww." And Charlie gave her a thumbs up and mouthed, "You go get 'em, girl." Stella smiled at all of them.

_**Time slows down whenever you're around**  
><strong>But can you feel this magic in the air?<br>It must have been the way you kissed me  
>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<strong>_

Everything was perfect. It was exactly like a fairytale.

**Today was a fairytale  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<br>Every move you make everything you say is right  
>Today was a fairytale<br>Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer<br>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face**

"Hey, Stell? I gotta tell you something." Ray looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

Ray looked nervous, "I, uh, really like you."

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around  
>Yeah yeah<br>**

Stella felt her heart skip a beat.

She looked up at him and smiled.

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale**_

"Good. Because I like you too, Ray."

_**Time slows down whenever you're around  
>I can feel my heart<br>It's beating in my chest  
>Did you feel it?<br>I can't put this down**_

Ray smiled and bent down to kiss her.

**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale**

The song ended and their friends made their way over the smiling two.

"Stella!" Mo and Olivia pulled her away from the guys who were patting Ray on the back.

"Oh. My. God. You danced with him!" Olivia squealed.

"And he kissed you!" Mo yelled, loud enough for half the gym to hear.

Stella turned an even brighter red and shushed them. "Quiet! Way to tell the whole school, Mo!"

"Sorry, it's just, I'm so excited for you all! You're so cute and perfect for each other. And- Oh!" Mo pointed behind her and Olivia look terrified too.

Scott, Wen, Charlie, and Ray came over too, they stopped talking when they noticed Principal Brenigan entering the gym with Miss Reznik behind him.

"Oh, crap. I gotta go guys. Hopefully he won't see me!"

She hugged everyone and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, thanks for tonight, I'll talk to you later." She threw a smile his way and ran off.

She dropped her silver bracelet without realizing it and Ray picked it up. "Stella! You dropped-" But she was already out of sight.

Ray sighed and pocketed her bracelet, the one he had given her for her birthday, deciding he'll give it back to her later.

Stella panicked when she saw Miss Reznik and Principal Brenigan talking by the only doors that led to the parking lot.

She tried to sneak by, hiding behind a group of girls, but he caught her anyway.

"Stella, detention Monday." He said, catching sight of her.

"Dang. Can I at least stay?" Stella asked hopefully.

"No. Go home, Stella."

Stella sighed and Miss Reznik shot her an apologetic look, she shrugged and left.

Even though the night didn't end the way she would of wanted it too, it was still perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock.<em>

Stella sat staring at the clock, being stuck in detention with nothing better to do, and she was the only one there.

Miss Reznik had apologized about not following through with the plan, but Stella told her to stop worrying about it, the night was perfect, even if the ending wasn't planned.

There was a knock on the door, and Ray stuck his head in. "Sorry I'm late, Miss Reznik, I had to talk to a teacher after class."

Stella stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh, it's fine, just next time don't be late, you'll just have to stay an extra five minutes." Miss Reznik said.

He sat down in the chair next to Stella and smiled, making Stella blush.

Miss Reznik caught this and cleared her throat. "I have to go do something, stay here and talk amongst yourselves." She winked at Stella and left.

"Ray!" Stella hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"To give this back to you." He pulled from his pocket her silver bracelet. "You dropped it when you ran away at the dance."

Stella looked at her wrist in shock. "Oh, I didn't even know I dropped it! Thanks."

She held out her hand, and instead of putting the bracelet in her palm, like she suspected, he put the bracelet on her.

Stella blushed. "Uh, thanks." She looked at him and cocked her head. "What did you get detention for?"

Ray smirked. "Who said I got detention for anything?"

Stella looked at him and realization hit her. "You're an idiot. You could of just given me the bracelet at lunch, instead of pretending you had detention."

"Eh, what fun would that of been?"

Stella smiled. "You're such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." He said, laughing.

Stella rolled her eyes and laughed, joking around with Ray.

The perfect ending to Stella's fairytale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest one shot I have ever written. That's 18 pages! **

**Okay, so I was planning on it just being a one shot, but, if enough people want, I could turn this into a series with different fairytales. Your choice.**

**Also, if you want to see the girls' dresses and shoes, go to my profile! I have the pictures there. I also have another Lemonade Mouth one shot coming out soon, so keep your eye out for that!**

**I hope you all like this! Enjoy and review(:**

**-LittleCutie**


End file.
